Tatsuki Arisawa
| obrazek = | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 17 lipca''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 39 | wiek = 15-17 | płeć = Kobieta | wzrost = 155 cm''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | waga = 41 kg | grupa krwi = A | przynależność = Karakura | zawód = uczennica liceum, asystent instruktora w dōjō''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 425, strony 9-10 | zespół = Zespół Karakura-Raizer | bazy operacyjne = Karakura, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = ? | edukacja = Liceum Karakura | podstawowe umiejętności = ? | debiut w mandze = Tom 1, Rozdział 2 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 2 | debiut w grach wideo = Bleach: The Blade of Fate | japoński głos = Junko Noda | angielski głos = Wendee Lee | hiszpański głos = Isabel Valls (Hiszpania) Maggie Vera (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest studentką Liceum Karakura, chodzi do tej samej klasy co Ichigo, który jest jej przyjacielem z dzieciństwa i byłym partnerem w karate. Wygląd Tatsuki jest średniego wzrostu nastolatką o czarnych oczach i granatowych włosach. Jej wygląd zewnętrzny doskonale kontrastuje z wyglądem jej przyjaciółki, Orihime Inoue. Fryzura nadaje jej chłopięcy wygląd. Jej włosy są krótkie i ciemne oraz chaotycznie rozłożone po całej głowie, co podkreśla jej brak kobiecości. Najczęściej widzimy ją w szkolnym mundurku lub w stroju do karate, który nosi podczas treningów w szkole albo dōjō. 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena zapuszcza dłuższe włosy, które sięgają jej do ramion. Przez nowy wygląd staje się bardziej kobieca. Osobowość Tatsuki jest typem osoby, która często kogoś chroni, chyba, że zostanie sprowokowana. Wykorzystuje swoją nieprzeciętną siłę do czynienia szkód osobom, które sprawiły problem jej lub jej przyjaciołom. Bardzo łatwo spostrzega ludzi, którzy irytują Orihime lub czynią wobec niej jakąś głębszą osobistą zniewagę, co widzimy, gdy Kon w ciele Ichigo prawi jej wiele komplementów i najwyraźniej całuje ją w policzek. Po takich sytuacjach pozostaje bardzo zła przez długi okres czasu, nawet po tym, jak nie udało jej się złapać Kona, który uciekł z miejsca zdarzenia. Ma bardzo duży wgląd na osobowość Ichigo. Kiedy byli dziećmi, Tatsuki wielokrotnie ratowała go, kiedy został pobity, a także dopingowała go, gdy był widocznie zdenerwowany. Jest tomboyem praktykującą karate i posiadającą marzenia o zostaniu mistrzem vale tudo. Obecnie jest jedną z najsilniejszych w Japonii w swojej grupie wiekowej. Jej jedyną kobiecą cechą jest to, jak pisze się jej imię: używając hiragany (たつき), choć korzysta z niej, gdyż uważa, iż nie liczy się to, że wygląda kobieco, tylko fakt, iż pisanie jej imienia za pomocą kanji wygląda nieprzyjemnie. Tatsuki jest stałą ochroną dla Orohime przed chłopakami chcącymi umówić się z nią na randkę lub szkolną lesbijką, Chizuru Honshō (która często niespodziewanie podchodzi do Inoue i chce złapać ją za piersi). Tatsuki robi to od szkoły średniej, gdy pobiła kilku zbirów próbujących ściąć włosy Orihime, co uczynił także brat Inoue przed swoją śmiercią. Po tym zdarzeniu Tatsuki obiecała dziewczynie, że ochroni ją przed każdym, kto ośmieli się sprawić jej krzywdę. Słowa te doprowadziły Inoue do płaczu, a obie dziewczyny są od tej pory przyjaciółkami. Historia thumb|right|190px|Mała Tatsuki w swoim dōjō Tatsuki poznała Ichigo, kiedy mieli po 4 lata, w dōjō, gdzie Arisawa trenowała karate. Tatsuki twierdzi, że była pierwszą osobą, która sprawiła, że Ichigo się rozpłakał, i to już po jednym uderzeniu. Dzięki wspólnym treningom szybko się zaprzyjaźnili.Bleach manga; Rozdział 18, strony 3-5 Regularnie pokonywała Ichigo aż do 6 klasy, a od dnia, kiedy walkę wygrał Ichigo, nie stoczyli ze sobą już żadnego pojedynku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 25 strona 2 Matka Ichigo zmarła, kiedy mieli po 9 lat. Ichigo zaczął wagarować, więc Tatsuki postanowiła poszukać chłopca. Znalazła go na brzegu rzeki, w miejscu śmierci jego matki, gdzie spędził cały dzień.Bleach manga; Rozdział 18, strony 16-17 Gdy byli dziećmi, prawdopodobnie jeszcze przed śmiercią jego matki spytała go, czy to prawda, że widzi duchy. Ichigo zaprzeczył, a Tatsuki uwierzyła mu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 19, strony 6-7 Arisawa poznała Orihime w gimnazjum, krótko po śmierci jej brata. Stała się jej obrońcą i ze względu na jej przyjaźń i opiekuńczość, Orihime zaufała jej na tyle, że zapuściła długie włosy, które uznała za symbol ich więzi oraz obiecała, że nigdy nie zetnie ich na krótko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 42, strony 13-15 Do dziś są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki spogląda za odchodzącym Ichigo W Liceum Karakura Tatsuki rozmawia z Orihime i zauważa, że Ichigo spóźnił się na zajęcia. Gdy temat rozmowy schodzi na Kurosakiego, Inoue wydaje się zmieszana, więc Tatsuki zaczyna wypytywać, co przyjaciółka o nim myśli. Orihime, ku jej zdziwieniu stwierdza, że Kurosaki pomimo chłodnego obycia i grymasu na twarzy wydaje jej się zabawny, po czym - próbując naśladować jego minę - wybucha śmiechem. Rozmowę przerywa im Michiru Ogawa, która informuje ich o domniemanym wypadku, w wyniku którego wczorajszego wieczoru ciężarówka staranowała dom Kurosakiego. Gdy Arisawa zaczyna wypytywać o to, czy Ichigo jest ranny, on sam pojawia się na korytarzu, uderza przyjaciółkę i oświadcza, że żyje i ma się dobrze.Bleach manga; Rozdział 2, strony 6-8 Kiedy Tatsuki i Orihime idą do klasy, Orihime zderza się z Ichigo, przez co upuszcza wszystkie książki. Tatsuki beszta Ichigo, każąc mu pomóc Orihime podnieść z podłogi książki. Orihime, onieśmielona spotkaniem Ichigo, szybko wymyśla wymówkę i ucieka. Tatsuki pyta Ichigo, dlaczego spóźnił się na lunch, ale on mówi jej, by się nie martwiła oraz, że wszystko opowie później.Bleach anime; Odcinek 2 Po szkole Tatsuki przychodzi do domu Orihime z duszoną wołowiną i ziemniakami, wyjaśniając, że zasugerowała jej to matka. Obie wchodzą do apartamentu Orihime i cieszą się obiadem. Tatsuki stwierdza, że gdyby nie przyniosła dla koleżanki normalnego jedzenia, wtedy Orihime przygotowałaby jakiś niesamowity, dziwny posiłek. Kiedy Tatsuki i Orihime rozmawiają, słyszą odgłosy pochodzące z kuchni. Nagle jeden z pluszowych misiów Orihime upada na podłogę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 5, strony 5-8 thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki zaatakowana przez Acidwire'a Inoue podbiega do pluszaka, dostrzega duże rozprucie na jego głowie i zastanawia się jak do tego doszło. Tatsuki zauważa z niepokojem, że dzieje się coś dziwnego. Orihime dostrzega krew na ręce, a chwilę później zostaje uderzona przez Hollowa, nie jest jednak w stanie zobaczyć czy zlokalizować napastnika i bezwładnie upada.Bleach manga; Rozdział 5, strony 9-10 Z kolei Tatsuki zostaje rzucona na przeciwległą ścianę i w wyniku obrażeń także zaczyna krwawić. Acidwire jeszcze raz uderza Tatsuki, następnie zaczyna ją dusić. Inoue próbuje przyjść przyjaciółce z pomocą, Arisawa jednak z trudem łapie oddech i po chwili traci przytomność.Bleach manga; Rozdział 5, strony 14-17 Po pokonaniu Hollowa, który okazał się być Sorą Inoue, wspomnienia Tatsuki oraz Orihime zostały zastąpione, a rany uleczone. Następnego dnia, Tatsuki, Orihime i jej inni przyjaciele rozmawiają z sobą jedząc lunch, jak gdyby nic się nie zdarzyło.Bleach manga; Rozdział 6, strony 18-20''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 3 thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki czule głaskająca Inoue Tatsuki jest obecna w szkole podczas dnia, gdy Rukia pojawia się z Soul Candy dla Ichigo. Arisawa głaska Orihime po głowie, przynosząc jej obiad w postaci bohenku chleba. Następnie krzyczy na Chizuru, która ponownie flirtuje z Inoue. Później widzimy ją wraz z resztą przyjaciół, którzy panikują na widok wskakującego do ich klasy przez okno Ichigo, nie wiedząc, że w rzeczywistości jest to Kon w ciele Kuroskiego. Choć chłopak zwraca uwagę na Orihime, Tatsuki pyta się go, jak udało mu się otworzyć okno od zewnątrz. Kiedy Kon całuje Inoue w rękę, Arisawa ciągnie go, obraża i wyzywa do walki. Wszystko kończy się jednak tym, że oboje stają naprzeciw siebie, po czym chłopak całuje Arisawę w policzek, mówiąc, że jest słodka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 14, strony 8-14 thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki rozwścieczona przez Kona w ciele Ichigo Rozwściecza to Tatsuki na tyle, że traci resztki swojego opanowania. Dziewczyna zaczyna rzucać ławkami we wszystkich, za których bierze Ichigo. Następnie ona i jej przyjaciele oglądają walkę Ichigo z powietrzem, gdzie tak naprawdę jego przeciwnikiem jest Ichigo w formie Shinigami. Po wyjściu z sali Ichigo, Kona i Rukii staje się zupełnie jasne, że Tatsuki nadal jest rozwścieczona tym, co właśnie miało miejsce, przez co jej koledzy spoglądają na nią z przerażeniem. Orihime następnie mówi, że osoba, która wyglądała jak Ichigo, tak na prawdę nią nie była.Bleach anime; Odcinek 6 Tatsuki przeraża następnie Keigo, który wchodzi do klasy, a także nauczyciela, który wchodząc patrzy się na niego. Następnie Ryō Kunieda informuje ją, że będzie miała kłopoty w związku z bałaganem powstałym w klasie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 15, strony 2-6 thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki pokazująca swój projekt Michiru Kilka dni później, Tatsuki i Orihime rozmawiają o swoich projektach na plastykę ze swoją przyjaciółką, Michiru Ogawą, która prosi Arisawę o pokazanie swojego plakatu, gdyż ona sama nie jest co do swojego przekonana. Tatsuki z dumą wręcza jej swój projekt, mówiąc, że w przyszłości zostanie mistrzynią sztuk walki kobiet. Arisawa i Ogawa są następnie zszokowane projektem pokazanym przez Inoue. Obie dziewczyny karcą Orihime za jej złą interpretację projektu. Następnie Inoue wita Ichigo, po czym zarówno ona, jak i Michiru są zszokowane jego "dobrym humorem". Orihime zastanawia się, ku zdziwieniu Ogawy, dlaczego Kurosaki jest taki spięty. Skłania to Tatsuki do zapytania się koleżanki o datę dzisiejszego dnia. Michiru odpowiada, że jest 16. czerwca. Arisawa gratuluje następnie Inoue, że udało jej się spostrzec coś, co jej zajęło 3 lata, po czym odchodzi, mówiąc, aby zakończyły dziś wszelkie sprawy związane z Ichigo, ponieważ jutro będzie nieobecny.Bleach manga; Rozdział 17, strony 12-16 thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki i Orihime rozmawiają na temat Ichigo Później Orihime przychodzi do domu Tatsuki, by porozmawiać z nią na temat Ichigo. Arisawa zaczyna opowiadać o tym, iż w dzieciństwie Kurosaki zawsze trzymał się swojej matki oraz o tym, że za każdym razem pokonywała go w sparingach. Wspomina też, że zawsze uśmiechał się, gdy widział twarz swojej matki, nawet po przegranej walce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 17, strony 3-5 Następnie mówi o śmierci jego matki i o tym, że od tamtego momentu już nigdy nie był tym samym uśmiechniętym dzieckiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 18, strony 15-16, 18 Gdy zaczął padać deszcz, Tatsuki zauważa, że tamtego dnia pogoda była taka sama. Orihime pyta Arisawę, czy może pożyczyć jej parasol, na co ta odpowiada twierdząco. Tatsuki oferuje też dziewczynie nocleg w swoim domu, dodając, że dziura w jej domu nie została jeszcze naprawiona. Jest zaskoczona faktem, iż Inoue została wyrzucona ze swojego domu. Kiedy pyta ją, gdzie teraz śpi, Orihime żartobliwie odpowiada, że w śpiworze pod gołym niebem. Odkrywa, że Inoue przebywa teraz w hotelu, po czym ta dokucza Arisawie, która mówi, że jej żart nie był zabawny. Pomimo propozycji złożonej przez Tatsuki, Orihime opuszcza dom przyjaciółki. Po wyjściu z mieszkania, Inoue zastanawia się nad rozmową z Arisawą i jest zdenerwowana, gdyż martwi się o Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 24, strony 2-6 thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki gryzie Numb Chandelier Później przy Liceum Karakura, za Orihime pojawia się Hollow o nazwie Numb Chandelier. Inoue próbuje szybko pogonić Tatsuki i Chizuru z tego obszaru, ponieważ żadna z nich nie byłaby bezpieczna w pobliżu istoty. Podczas gdy one odchodzą, Inoue zostaje złapana. Krzyki dziewczyny sprawiają, że Arisawa wraca się do tego miejsca, przedzierając się przez ludzi kontrolowanych przez Numb Chandelier. Następnie Chizuru chwyta ramię dziewczyny i zaczyna je ściskać. Orihime zostaje ponownie schwytana. Arisawa stara się jej pomóc, jednak zostaje trafiona przez nasienie Hollowa, przez co upada na ziemię. Hollow chwyta swoją ofiarę i karze jej krzyczeć, jednak Tatsuki gryzie go w jedną z macek. Numb Chandelier zaczyna krzyczeć z bólu i po uderzeniu Arisawy zamierza ją zabić. Gdy upada na ziemię, prosi Inoue, aby nie płakała. Przyjaciółka zaczyna biec jej na pomoc, jednak Tatsuki niechętnie uderza ją w brzuch, by straciła przytomność. Kiedy Orihime nabywa swoje Shun Shun Rikka, jest w stanie za pomocą Tsubakiego zabić Hollowa. Podczas tej walki, Arisawa zostaje wyleczona za pomocą umiejętności przyjaciółki, Sōten Kisshun.Bleach anime; Odcinek 14 Kilka dni po pokonaniu Numb Chandeliera, Tatsuki spotyka się z Orihime i mówi jej, że jest drugą najsilniejszą kobietą w Japonii. Inoue przyrzeka jej później, że wróci do domu żywa z Soul Society. Soul Society Kiedy Zennosuke Kurumadani obserwuje Super bohaterów Karakury i wędruje po mieście, zostaje zauważony przez Tatsuki, która przerywa mu mówiąc, że wygląda podejrzanie, kiedy ogląda dzieci bawiące się ze sobą (Karin, Jintę i Ururu). Shinigami jest kompletnie zaskoczony, ponieważ ona może bez problemu go zobaczyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 88.5, strona 5 Bount (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki zaglądająca do podejrzanej kabiny Podczas rozpoczęcia nowego semestru szkolnego, Tatsuki spotyka Orihime i resztę, którzy niedawno wrócili z Soul Society. Arisawa pozdrawia ich wszystkich kiedy wchodzą do klasy. Pod koniec dnia widzimy ją z Inoue podczas jedzenia. Kiedy Orihime okazuje swoje zmartwienie, Tatsuki pyta ją, czy podczas jej "wizyty u krewnych" stało się coś niepokojącego. Inoue tłumaczy, że jej zmartwienie dotyczy tego, iż sądzi, że jest bezużyteczna, po czym przyjaciółka zaczyna ją pocieszać. Mówi jej, że to, czy jest użyteczna czy też nie, nie jest czymś, o czym ona może decydować. Słowa Arisawy podnoszą ją na duchu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 64 Tatsuki wydaje się później zapomnieć o Orihime i reszcie przyjaciół, gdy ci zostają wciągnięci w wymiar Ririn, Kurōdo i Novy w ramach testów przeprowadzanych przez Uraharę.Bleach anime; Odcinek 65 W damskiej łazience Tatsuki doznaje przerażającego doświadczenia. Choć wydawałoby się, że jest sama, to słyszy hałas dochodzący z jednej z kabin. Kiedy otwiera drzwi, nie zastaje nikogo. Następnie światła zaczynają migotać i gasnąć, co przeraża dziewczynę i skłania ją do ucieczki. Wtedy też napotyka niewidzialnego napastnika. Zostaje porwana, a na miejscu zdarzenia pozostaje po niej tylko opaska jako dowód, iż kiedykolwiek tędy przechodziła. Arisawa staje się pierwszą porwaną osobą, którą musi znaleźć Ichigo podczas "Gry śmierci".Bleach anime; Odcinek 67 Ona i inni koledzy zostają później uwolnieni na obrzeżach miasta Karakura.Bleach anime; Odcinek 68 Arrancar thumb|left|190px|Tatsuki wściekła odpowiedzią Ichigo Później w czasie pierwszego najazdu Arrancarów, Tatsuki prawie umiera z rąk Yammiego Llargo, który korzysta z techniki Gonzui w celu pożywienia się ludzkimi duszami. Widząc to, Yammy pyta Ulquiorry, czy ona jest jedną z tych, których szukają, gdzie w rzeczywistości oboje starają się znaleźć Ichigo. Na ratunek przybywa Chad i Orihime, którzy ratują dziewczynę w samą porę. Inoue chroni Sado i Tatsuki, w wyniku czego Tsubaki zostaje zniszczony na drobne kawałki. Yammy prawie zabija Orihime, jednak jego atak zostaje zatrzymany przez ostrze Kurosakiego.Bleach anime; Odcinek 113 Tatsuki jest również świadkiem walki Ichigo i Grimmjowa, kiedy on i jego Fracción atakują Karakurę w środku nocy. Jest przerażona, gdy widzi, co się dzieje z Kurosakim. Dziewczyna nie jest przez nich zauważona podczas starcia, ponieważ schodzi z zasięgu ich wzroku. Oprócz bitwy Ichigo, Arisawa jest świadkiem walki pomiędzy zespołem Tōshirō Hitsugayi i jego zespołem, a przybyłymi Arrancarami.Bleach anime; Odcinek 121''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 211, strony 17-18 Kiedy Orihime zostaje zabrana do Hueco Mundo, Tatsuki pyta Ichigo o miejsce jej pobytu. Kiedy milczy, łapie go za koszulkę, wymuszając odpowiedź. Kurosaki mówi jej, że to nie ma z nią nic wspólnego. Nagle uderza go w twarz, odrzucając go w stronę ściany, po czym mówi, że nie mówi jej tego, co chciałaby usłyszeć.Bleach anime; Odcinek 142 Przed wyrządzeniem dalszych szkód zostaje powstrzymana przez Keigo Asano. Później towarzyszy w Keigo i Mizuiro Kojimie w wędrówce do Sklepu Urahary. Patrzy jak Kisuke otwiera Gargantę do Hueco Mundo dla Ichigo i pozostałych.Bleach anime; Odcinek 143 Hueco Mundo Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) Sztuczna Karakura Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Tatsuki spotyka Ichigo w klasie i pyta, czy przyniósł Tekken, bo niedługo wyjdzie następny. Gdy chłopak nie przekazuje jej gry natychmiast, Tatsuki pyta, czy o niej zapomniał, ale Ichigo daje jej to, o co prosiła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 424, strony 12-13 Kiedy Tatsuki spotyka Ichigo na boisku do piłki nożnej, pyta, co z jego niedawnym zaangażowaniem w klubie koszykarskim, ale chłopak stwierdza, że jego "kontrakt" wygasł tydzień temu. Tatsuki informuje, że ona pracuje jako pomocnik instruktora w dōjō. Wyposażenie Karakura-Raizer Watch (tylko anime): Jako członek zespołu Karakura-Raizer, Tatsuki dostaje zadanie pokonania Hollowów w mieście Karakura. Aby to robić, potrzebuje mocy, która się ujawnia poprzez zegarek. Jej ubranie to Karakura-Raizer Beast. thumb|right|190px|Tatsuki używa techniki ogniowej * Karakura-Raizer Beast Suit: Ten strój zwiększa moc Arisawy: :: : W omake o Karakura-Raizer, że jej duchowa moc ukazywana jest poprzez ubranie Karakura. W kostiumie Karakura-Raizer, Tatsuki potrafi skumulować swoją energię w postaci ognia. Umożliwia jej to uwalnianie zgromadzonej energii w stronę przeciwnika pod postacią ognistych pocisków. Technika ta może być używana na dystans jak i w zwarciu. Umożliwia ona pokonywanie średniej klasy Holowów.Bleach anime; Odcinek 213''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 214 ::Powiększenie mocy: Tak jak u inncyh Karakura-Raizer, jej strój zwiększa jej Reiatsu. Moce i umiejętności Ekspert walki wręcz: Szkolona profesjonalnie od młodego wieku w karate, Tatsuki prezentuje wysoki poziom umiejętności w tej sztuce walki. Uczy Orihime technik, by ta mogła się obronić. Tatsuki jest uważana za drugą najsilniejszą dziewczynę w Japonii ze swojej grupy wiekowej. Możliwe, że była by nawet mistrzem gdyby nie złamana ręka.Bleach''anime; Odcinek 20 '''Wysoka wytrzymałość': Mimo iż Tatsuki jest zwykłym człowiekiem, wykazuje ona dużą odporność na ciosy przeciwników.Bleach anime; Odcinek 13 thumb|right|190px|Reiatsu Tatsuki Energia duchowa: Jej energia duchowa jest na tyle duża, by wyczuł ją Yammy. Wyczuwanie duchów: Posiada umiejętność wyczuwania duchów i Hollowów. Odporność na Reiatsu: Nawet w obecności wzmocnionego Hōgyoku, który jest wszczepiony w Aizena, Tatsuki była w stanie "oprzeć się" jego energii (choć nadal była na kolanach i sparaliżowana ze strachu).Bleach''anime; Odcinek 302 Występy w innych mediach Jako grywalna postać występuje w Bleach: The Blade of Fate i Bleach: Dark Souls. Pojawia się na moment w Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, gdzie musi być chroniona przed Ulquiorrą i Yammym przez Chada i Orihime, aż pojawi się wsparcie w postaci Ichigo, Urahary i Yoruichi. Ciekawostki * W trakcie wywiadu (tylko w mandze) Kon nabija się z jej małego biustu, a ona stwierdza, że nosi miseczki rozmiaru C. * Piosenka Tatsuki, którą wybrał dla niej Tite Kubo, to "''Mou Aoi Tori wa Tobanai" autorstwa Hal. * Lubi nosić krótkie spodnie, rybaczki oraz bojówki. * Jest członkinią szkolnego klubu dyscyplinarnego. * Uważa, że jej imię zapisane znakami kanji nie wygląda zbyt ładnie, więc zazwyczaj podpisuje się w alfabecie hiragana. * Lubi szarlotkę. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Tatsuki Arisawa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Liceum Karakura Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz